I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] NC-21! MARRIEGE LIFE! Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan Luhan di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau meskipun ia tidak melihatnya. Aku tau jika aku bukanlah satu-satunya untukmu, Park Chanyeol. Tetapi percayalah, jika hanya kaulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya untukku. "Maafkan aku.." 'Ya, aku memaafkanmu' "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" - (CHANBAEK) slight ChanLu! RnR!


Karena Yuta lagi bosen ya, makanya Yuta mutusin buat nulis Oneshoot lagi. Dan kabulin permintaan readers yang minta Yuta bikin Oneshoot kaya gini wkwk

Kali ini Yuta bawa FF Oneshoot ChanBaek yang bertemakan Marriege life. Diambil dari video clip lagunya Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One, tentang Chanyeol yang selingkuh di belakang Baekhyun, selaku istrinya. Membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan dan jadi hurt bgt!

Maaf kalo ceritanya ngaco dan melenceng(?) dari video clip aslinya Sam Smith wkwk Tapi tetep berasa kok angst(?) dan hurt nya :"D Semoga kalian suka :"D

Penasaran?

Chech this out!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (lilbit)

 **Length :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Sam Smith yang berjudul I'm Not The Only One. Kenapa Yuta bikin fanfict ngambil dari lagu ini? Karena lagu ini jleb bgt di hati dan lagu favorite Yuta juga. Cocok banget buat siapa aja yang patah hati karena di bohongin sama pasangannya. Bagi yang belum liat video clipnya, WAJIB LIAT! *ga deng becanda XD. Langsung saja baca. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MARRIEGE LIFE! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] Aku tau jika aku bukanlah satu-satunya untukmu, Park Chanyeol. Tetapi percayalah, jika hanya kaulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya untukku. "Maafkan aku.." 'Ya, aku memaafkanmu' "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" - (CHANBAEK) slight ChanLu

 **Backsound:**

Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _(Main Point of this story is Baekhyun's Point Of View)_**

"Aku berjanji jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan menjagamu hingga Tuhan mengambil nyawaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Tes

Airmataku menetes dengan deras setelah mendengar kalimat janji suci yang di ucapkan oleh lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai telah berjanji atas nama Tuhan untuk memiliki diriku seutuhnya. Memiliki hatiku, jiwa dan ragaku. Juga lelaki yang akan mendampingi hidupku selamanya.

Betapa bahagianya akhirnya aku bisa bersanding dengan Chanyeol seumur hidupku, ini adalah mimpi besar karena aku sungguh mencintainya.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibirku tepat dihadapan semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahan kami saat ini. Menautkan bibir kami dengan sangat mesra sambil memejamkan mata, dan tidak lupa ia pun menautkan tangan kami berdua dengan sangat lembut.

Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras karena perlakuannya.

Tuhan..

Apakah ia akan selalu menjadi milikku?

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol'_

Kalimat itu yang selalu aku ucapkan dalam hati saat aku berada disampingnya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengarnya, tetapi aku harap ia mampu merasakannya. Merasakan cintaku yang begitu besar ini padanya.

Hanya perasaan bahagialah yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku selalu mensyukuri apa yang telah aku terima dari Tuhan selama hidupku. Mendapatkan seorang suami yang tampan dan mencintaiku, membuat hidupku terasa jauh lebih lengkap dan bahkan aku merasa jika aku sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

 _'Kaulah penyempurna hidupku..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Aku memejamkan mataku begitu erat. Meremas tangannya yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tanganku.

Ya, kami sedang bercinta.

Bercinta begitu panas seperti apa yang selalu kami lakukan di awal pernikahan kita. Berjalan begitu menyenangkan dan ia selalu melakukan hal romantis padaku. Membuatku melayang dan berakhir dengan kami yang bertaut mesra diatas ranjang lembut ini.

Caranya yang begitu lembut, selalu berhasil membuatku hilang kendali atas tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku saat ia menyentuhku, menggenggam tanganku, mencium bibirku dan saat ia membisikkan kalimat cinta untukku.

Suami ku ini sungguh sempurna. Karena kesempurnaannya itulah, aku merasa lengkap dan membuatku yakin jika aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesali keputusanku untuk mengucapkan ikrar di depan Tuhan bersamanya.

"Chanh.. yeol.."

"Ahh a-aku mencintaimuhh Park Baekhyun ahh!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada lehernya. Mengecupi dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat karena terus bergerak di atas tubuhku.

Bercinta tidak akan pernah seindah ini jika bukan ia yang melakukannya.

Aku membuka lebar kedua pahaku yang sedari tadi ia usap-usap, membiarkannya lebih leluasa untuk memenuhiku dimalam panjang ini.

"Eunghh-"

Desahanku keluar begitu saja dengan keras karena rasa nikmat yang ia berikan padaku. Aku selalu mengagumi miliknya yang sangat jantan itu bersarang di dalam tubuhku. Sangat hangat dan sangat menyenangkan.

Tangannya mengusap-usap dadaku dan ia menyesap daging kecil disana, membuatku menggelinjang karena rasa nikmat ini.

Ia selalu berhasil membuatku melayang karena sentuhannya.

Aku meraung-raung meminta lebih padanya dan aku tertawa kecil ketika ia mengabulkan permintaanku disela jeritanku.

"Keraskan suaramu, karena aku selalu ingin mendengarkan alunan indah itu"

Begitu ucapnya.

Sedetik kemudian aku membuka bibirku dan mengeluarkan lenguhanku menyebutkan namanya dengan keras dan semakin keras lagi seiring gerakan yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Anghh anghh Chanh ahh! A-akuh tidak sanggup nghh inihh sangat nikmat ahh~"

Aku mendesah di telinganya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melahap bibirku dengan cepat. Tentunya dengan senang hati aku membalas lumatan kasarnya ini. Aku terus membuka bibirku membiarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk menyentuh isi rongga mulutku dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi aku sedikit tertawa karena aku tidak menyangka jika akan senikmat ini.

Aku menghisap bibir bawahnya sementara ia menghisap bibir atasku. Kami saling melumat dan aku tidak mampu lagi untuk mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang ini.

Miliknya begitu sempurna memenuhi lubangku hingga benar-benar penuh dan sangat sesak. Meskipun sesak, tetapi memberikan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa bagi kami berdua.

Kemudian jemariku turun untuk menyentuh lengannya yang kekar dan aku tersenyum sangat cantik memandang wajah tampannya.

Ia membalas senyumanku dan ia mengusap pipiku dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dan kemudian, aku menarik lehernya kembali untuk melanjutkan ciuman mesra kami.

Tubuhku terus terhentak-hentak dengan keras selama hampir satu jam. Bayangkan betapa perkasanya suamiku malam ini. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat puas.

"Nghh le-lebihh dalamhh Chanh.."

Pintaku dengan putus asa.

Tubuhku bergerak gelisah ketika aku merasakan miliknya yang jantan itu mulai membesar dan berdenyut-denyut. Selama 6 bulan pernikahanku bersamanya, aku sudah bisa mengetahui jika ia akan tiba pada puncaknya jika sudah seperti ini.

Aku yang mengertipun langsung mengetatkan lubangku memeras habis miliknya dan berhasil.

Ia menggeram dengan keras bersamaan dengan miliknya yang mengeluarkan cairan hangat kedalam tubuhku.

Crott crott crott!

"Eurmmhhh~"

Akupun menggelinjang tak karuan ketika aku menyusulnya. Ini adalah seks terhebat yang pernah aku lakukan bersamanya.

Dan juga tidak pernah aku lupakan karena..

"Aakkhh! Kau sangat nikmat, Lu"

Deg

Lu?

Siapa itu Lu?

Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyebutku dengan panggilan Lu.

Ya, suamiku mendesahkan sebuah nama asing. Bukan namaku.

Gairahku langsung anjlok.

Aku mendorongnya dan aku terduduk dalam diam. Diapun begitu. Masih dalam keadaan telanjang, dan selama bermenit-menit kami begitu.

Dia terdiam dan aku pun terdiam. Sepertinya kami saling menunggu pihak lain untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Aku marah. Maka dari itu aku menangis. Namun ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dan aku membiarkannya.

"Maafkan aku"

Begitu ucapnya. Sungguh tidak tau malu!

Dadaku terasa sesak.

Aku semakin terisak dan aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Baru saja aku ingin menghempaskan tangannya, tetapi ia menahannya dan memelukku lebih erat lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" begitu ucapnya.

 _'Mungkinkah itu? Tetapi kau menyebut nama orang lain. Bagaimana bisa? Mencintai dua orang sekaligus?'_ Batinku berteriak.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku ingin pernikahan kita tetap terus berlanjut, dan aku masih ingin bercinta denganmu. Tetapi, tentu saja kau boleh memiliki pendapat lain"

Ia menghapus airmataku dan dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku menangkup wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya kembali.

 _'Aku tidak mampu melepaskanmu'_

Walaupun ini akan teramat sangat menyakitkan, tetapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena aku..

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku sudah bisa memaafkannya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu larut dengan perasaan sedihku. Jika ia masih berada disampingku mendampingiku, kenapa aku harus khawatir?

Mungkin aku memang sudah gila.

Ya, aku gila karena terlalu mencintainya.

"Kau baik-baiklah dirumah. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Tunggu aku sepulang kerja nanti. Aku mencintamu, Park Baekhyun"

Aku mengangguk ketika ia mencium bibirku sebelum ia benar-benar berangkat ke kantornya.

 **Kau dan aku, kita telah bersumpah**

 **Dalam suka dan duka**

 **Aku tidak percaya kau mengecewakanku**

 **Tetapi bukti di depan mata, sungguh menyakitkan**

Tidak taukah ia jika aku sudah mengetahui semua kelakuan bejatnya?

Ia pasti berselingkuh! Ya, pasti berselingkuh.

Pikiranku kacau. Selalu seperti ini sesaat setelah ia berangkat ke kantor meninggalkanku seorang diri dirumah kami ini.

Sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika ia tengah berselingkuh, karena ia selalu saja mengecup bibirku dengan sayang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mendatanginya ke kantor? Dan menerima kenyataan jika ia tengah berselingkuh?

Tidak. Aku tidak siap menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Kakiku perlahan berjalan kembali memasuki rumahku setelah aku melambaikan tanganku pada suamiku yang berangkat kerja. Tentu saja aku selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

Menganggap seolah pernikahan kami tidak ada masalah dan berjalan dengan baik.

Namun senyumanku perlahan memudar dan tergantikan ekspresi piluku. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya.

Lalu untuk apa ia menyematkan cincin ini di jari manisku jika pada akhirnya ia akan mengkhianatiku seperti ini?

Sangat sesak rasanya dikhianati oleh suami sendiri. Kami sudah dalam jenjang yang serius, tetapi dengan semudah itu ia menganggap pernikahan ini hanya bermain-main.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku menenangkan pikiranku. Aku memutuskan untuk ke sebuah kedai yang menjual banyak minuman beralkohol disana dengan mengendarai mobil. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali mati setelah mengetahui ternyata suamiku tidak setia.

Aku minum sebotol minuman keras itu dalam sekali teguk. Tidak peduli akan rasa pahitnya, karena aku pikir pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh suamikulah yang memiliki rasa jauh lebih pahit daripada ini.

Kepalaku pening luar biasa. Entah aku sudah gila atau apapun, sehingga bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Ditengah aku sedang mengandung anaknya.

Ya, aku tengah hamil saat ini. Dan ia sama sekali belum mengetahuinya.

Ku lihat ada sebtuah kursi dibelakang counter kedai tersebut. Aku mendudukkan diriku disana. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya tak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain yang menatapku dengan pandangan heran mereka.

 **Berbulan-bulan lamanya aku sudah curiga**

 **Tapi aku menyangkalnya dengan airmata**

 **Aku harap ini akan segera berakhir**

 **Tetapi disini aku masih membutuhkanmu**

"Aku.. tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Kami sudah menikah, lalu apakah ia pantas memperlakukan aku seperti itu?" Gumamku entah pada siapa.

Aku teguk lagi cairan memabukkan yang masih aku genggam. Aku habiskan hingga tak tersisa. Pandanganku semakin buram dan kabur. Namun aku tidak peduli, karena Chanyeol telah membohongiku. Aku hancur. Dan aku putus asa.

"Tetapi aku sangat mencintainya.."

Brukk

Dan aku pingsan seketika. Menyempatkan diriku untuk tersenyum ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang datang dengan berlari kearahku, mencoba untuk menolongku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat agar aku tidak terjatuh.

 **Kau tak pernah ada untukku**

 **Sekarang aku tau kenapa sebabnya**

 **Hatimu sulit untuk di dapatkan**

 **Meski Tuhan tau bahwa kau milikku**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?!"

Aku mengernyitkan wajahku ketika tidurku terganggu oleh suara suamiku yang begitu keras. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali dari kantornya. Aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan tunggu..

Bagaimana bisa aku berada dirumah?

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika aku mendapati seorang lelaki berkulit albino tengah duduk di sampingku. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah lelaki ini dan sepertinya ia adalah..

Lelaki yang tadi menolongku.

"Istrimu pingsan di sebuah bar dan ia mabuk. Aku membantunya pulang kerumah karena aku sering melihat istrimu mabuk di pagi hari. Kebetulan rumahku searah dengan rumah kalian. Maaf jika aku terlalu lancang"

Ucapan lelaki itu cukup jelas dan membuatku mengerti. Sepertinya ia terlihat baik. Tetapi saat aku kembali menatap wajah suamiku, aku sangat terkejut mengetahui ia sudah ingin melayangkan pukulannya pada lelaki yang menolongku tadi.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan lelaki ini Baek?!" Tanya Chanyeol padaku dengan nada marahnya.

Sungguh aku tidak terima jika di anggap berselingkuh oleh Chanyeol. Bukankah sebaliknya?

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal kuat siap meninju lelaki yang menolongku.

Plakk!

Aku menampar wajah Chanyeol.

Ia terdiam.

"Apakah kau sadar dengan perkataanmu, Park Chanyeol?!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, aku lelah.

"Kau selingkuh Baek!"

"Bukankah kau yang selingkuh?! Menyebut nama lelaki lain saat kita tengah bercinta? Itulah alasanku menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini Chan!"

Aku melindungi lelaki yang berada di belakangku dan aku menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumah ku. Ia sempat bingung tetapi aku memberinya isyarat jika aku akan menemuinya di kedai tadi, esok.

"Kau sungguh jalang Baek! Membawa lelaki asing ke rumah kita! Apakah kau terlalu lelah bercinta dengannya sehingga kau tidak sadarkan diri seperti tadi?"

Plakk!

Sekali lagi aku menampar pipinya. Berharap setan yang merasuki dirinya itu cepat menghilang.

"Kau yang brengsek Chan!"

Aku mendekatinya dan menghirup aroma kemeja nya. Dan seketika aku tersenyum miris ketika aku mencium aroma asing yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah jelas sekali kau mengkhianatiku Chan.. hiks! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apakah aku tidaklah cukup untukmu?"

Aku menangis di hadapannya. Dan ia hanya terdiam.

 **Aku telah mencintaimu bertahun-tahun lamanya**

 **Mungkin aku tidaklah cukup bagimu**

 **Kau tunjukkan padaku ketakutanku yang paling dalam**

 **Dengan berbohong, kau menghancurkan hubungan kita**

Aku meraih tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan pilu. Aku hanya ingin ia tau jika aku benar-benar terluka saat ini.

"Apa yang kurang dari diriku sehingga kau bercinta dengan lelaki lain? Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, tetapi aku mengetahuinya Chan! Kau sudah membagi hati dan cintamu pada orang lain. Kau jahat Chan! Hiks!"

Aku jatuh terduduk di hadapannya sambil terus menangis. Airmata sialan ini tidak hentinya mengalir. Mengalir hanya karena lelaki yang telah mengkhianatiku. Sangat sakit rasanya. Hingga rasanya aku seperti gila.

"Kau gila Baek"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menghempaskan tanganku dan ia berbalik meninggalkanku.

Lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **(Author's Point Of View scene)**_

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah hiburan. Kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku?"

Ucap Chanyeol pada salah seorang lelaki cantik yang tengah duduk menunggunya disebuah bar.

Lelaki cantik itu menyodorkan segelas bir lalu Chanyeol meneguknya.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, lelaki cantik berambut blonde itu segera menyambar bibir Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan sangat kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"Cpkh cpkh mphh denganhh senang hati cpkh-"

Lelaki cantik itu di gendong begitu saja oleh Chanyeol dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di bar tersebut.

Pikiran Chanyeol sudah rusak. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada istrinya yang ia tinggalkan dirumah. Ia sudah di penuhi oleh nafsu untu segera menggagahi lelaki cantik yang bernama Luhan ini.

Ya, lelaki yang sering menjadi partner seksnya ketika ia tengah bosan.

Lelaki yang ia sebut namanya saat ia tengah bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan kelakuan brengseknya ini yang sudah tega-teganya mengkhianati seseorang yang telah ia ikat dengan janji suci enam bulan yang lalu.

"Dia yang terlalu bodoh. Apakah ia tidak berpikir jika lelaki itu membutuhkan lebih dari satu untuk bisa puas?" Ucap Chanyeol saat ia sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang milik Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menerima penis Chanyeol. Terus membuka pahanya dengan lebar, dalam posisi berdiri di dalam toilet sempit ini.

Jleb

"Akhh-"

Luhan sedikit berdesis ketika Chanyeol sudah memenuhinya. Kemudian ia berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah mulai menggenjot tubuhnya. Penyatuan tubuhnya bersama Chanyeol akan selalu terasa sangat nikmat. Maka dari itu Luhan sangat menyukai lelaki ini, dan melupakan jika lelaki ini sudah memiliki seorang istri.

"Ahh! Istrimu bodoh Chan" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Haha ne. Dia memang bodoh"

Lebih cepat lagi Chanyeol melakukan gerakannya membobol lubang Luhan, dan ia kembali melahap bibir Luhan penuh nafsu.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Suara kecipak memenuhi toilet tersebut. Bayangkan betapa dahsyatnya mereka bercinta. Sangat panas hingga tubuh keduanya sudah penuh dengan peluh.

"Arghhh Lu- kau sangat memuaskan!"

"Hm? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya Park"

"Lu-lubangmu begitu sempith ahh!"

"Hihihi terima kasih Park Chanyeol"

Luhan si lelaki cantik yang tengah ditunggangi oleh Chanyeol saat ini hanya mampu tertawa dengan sangat manis. Tangan putih dan mulusnya ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol yang sedang serius membobol lubangnya.

"Lebih cepath" bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya dan ia menyesap leher putih Luhan yang manis. Walaupun manis, tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat tersadar ketika wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya terlintas sedikitpun wajah Baekhyun saat ia tengah bercinta dengan Luhan seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul? Seketika membuat gairahnya sedikit menurun dan ia memelankan genjotannya.

Luhan yang merasakan perbedaan Chanyeol pun mengernyit heran dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya agar Chnayeol mempercepat gerakannya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan sedikit membuka bibirnya karena sedikit terkejut.

"Cinta?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, bukankah kita tengah bercinta saat ini?"

Luhan tertawa.

"Aku akan mencintaimu ketika kau tengah mengisi lubangku dengan penis besarmu itu. Selebihnya tidak"

Ok, Chanyeol baru tersadar saat ini.

Jika kau bisa mendapatkan kepuasanmu dengan banyak orang, tetapi kau hanya bisa mendapatkan cintamu dengan satu orang saja. Dan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu itu akan menangis dan terluka jika kau memgkhianatinya seperti ini.

Ya, hanya Baekhyunlah yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat selesaikan ini" ucap Luhan lagi.

Dan Chanyeol mulai menggenjot Luhan kembali dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya akan sang istri.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya sudah tiba pada puncaknya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dan Luhan pergi begitu saja, sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau harus ingat, jika ini hanya permainan saja" ucap Luhan dan ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **(Back to Baekhyun's Point Of View)**_

Brukk!

Aku membuang tumpukan pakaian suamiku yang masih menempel aroma lelaki lain di sebuah tong yang terdapat didepan rumahku.

Untuk apa aku menyimpan pakaian yang sudah di sentuh oleh selingkuhannya? Berkali-kali aku cuci untuk menghilangkan aroma itu, tetap saja aroma sialan itu masih tercium. Aku tidak sudi.

Aku mematikkan api dan melemparkannya pada tumpukkan pakaian itu. Berharap agar lelaki perusak itu ikut terbakar seperti pakaian itu.

Ini sudah malam, tetapi suamiku belum kembali setelah pertengkaran kami tadi. Walaupun begitu, tetapi aku yakin jika ia pasti akan kembali.

Sembari menunggunya, aku terduduk diam di depan jendela dengan sebatang rokok di sela jemariku. Aku menyesap rokok itu kuat-kuat tidak memperdulikan akibat buruk dari kelakuanku itu. Aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit.

Setelah puas aku menumpahkan emosi ku, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan diriku agar tidak terlihat berantakan didepannya. Aku harus tampil cantik agar ia tidak berpaling dariku.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arahku sesaat setelah aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia tersenyum padaku.

Tanpa beban dan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tentu saja aku membalas senyumannya itu dengan senyuman manisku. Kembali menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kembali menjalankan peran suami istri ini dengan penuh kepalsuan hingga aku mati.

"Maafkan aku.. sayang"

Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebih manis lagi. Ia memeluk tubuhku dan mulai menciumi leherku. Aku membiarkannya.

 **Kau mengatakan aku sudah gila**

 **Karena kau tidak berpikir jika aku telah mengetahui apa yang sudah kau lakukan..**

 **Tetapi ketika kau memanggilku sayang..**

 **Aku tau aku bukanlah satu-satunya..**

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu Chan"

Dan aku mengeratkan pelukanku ketika ia sudah membawa tubuhku ke dalam kamar kami.

 _'Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan semua ini, karena aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku..'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu dengan ketulusan, Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

/.\

Chnayeol brengsek bgt!

Maaf ya kalo jelek dan ga sesuai sama mv aslinya kkk~ tapi yakinlah kalo Yuta udah berusaha buat bikin hurt-comfortnya :"

Gimana? Sedih ga? .g

Chanyeolnya brengsek ga? Baekhyunnya kasian ga? Feelnya dapet ga? :"D

Leave your review ya?

Kalo kalian suka sama ceritanya, kalian harus review. Karena Author ga minta apa-apa dari kalian selain review. Mohon pengertiannya dan kesadarannya aja.

Karena dengan review, Author merasa di hargai dan Author jadi bisa tau dengan tanggapan kalian bagaimana.

Terakhir Yuta mau ucapin banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah Read and Review FF Oneshoot ini. Semoga hidup kalian barokah(?) *apa ini

Ok, last!

Review juseyo~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
